101 Ways to Piss Off Sasuke
by sexikat729
Summary: Poor Sasuke will never be the same. I don't own Naruto


1. Tell him Itachi is awesome

2. Ask when he and Naruto got together

3. Ask when he came out of the closet

4. Call him weak

5. Tell him his family had it coming

6. Say he reminds you of a girl-version of Itachi

7. Call him chicken-butt head

8. Ask him if his shirt comes in hetero

9. Steal Kakashi's books and blame Sasuke

10. Burn Kakashi's books disguised as Sasuke in public

11. Tell Karin that Sasuke said she was hot

12. Tell Sakura that Sasuke said she was hot

13. Tell Ino that Sasuke said she was hot

14. Tell Lee that Sasuke considered him his youthful best friend

15. Tell Naruto Sasuke hates ramen

16. Give his fangirls a key to his place

17. Upon seeing him yell "Oh MyGod, it's Micheal Jackson"

18. Tell Lee that Sasuke said Gai sucked

19. Tell Gai that Sasuke made Lee cry

20. Tell Gaara that Sasuke said he wanted to have a death match

21. Dye Sasuke's hair pink

22. Say he dyed it pink to be closer to Sakura

23. Make kissy noises everytime Sasuke gets close to Sakura

24. Tell Naruto that Sasuke said he'd treat him to ramen

25. Tell Chouji that Sasuke stole his chips

26. Hug Sasuke... alot

27. Tell Naruto that Sasuke doesn't believe it

28. Tell Jiriaya that Sasuke wants to help with his research

29. Write "I like big butts" on the back of all Sasuke's pants

30. Tell Sasuke he's gonna be an uncle

31. Tell Sasuke that it's okay to be a loser

32. Ask Sasuke if he ever considered therapy

33. Tell Lee and Gai Sasuke wants to train with them

34. Sing "We've got Family" all day

35. Tell all Sasuke's fanboys that he finally came out of the closet

36. Give his fanboys the key to his place

37. Go up to him and say "Hello there little girl"

38. Dye his clothes pink

39. Tell Itachi that Sasuke told you he was gay and not worth trying to kill

40. Tell Orochimaru that Sasuke said he could have his body

41. Tell Tsunade that Sasuke stole he sake

42. Tell Kakashi Sasuke wants to learn about sex

43. Tell Jiriaya Sasuke wants to learn about sex

44. Tell Gai Sasuke wants to learn about youth

45. Give Sasuke a sex talk

46. Ask Sasuke "Are you a boy or girl?"

47. Tell Naruto that Sasuke said he was hot

48. Replace all his clothes with tutus

49. Take pictures of him in said tutus

50. Post pictures on the internet, labeled "Sasuke's dream of dance"

51. Tell Sakura that Sasuke really does love her he's just shy

52. Tie Sasuke up and eat tomatoes in front of him

53. Tell Karin that Sasuke wants her bad, but won't admit it

54. Tell Ino Sasuke is gay

55. Watch Ino tell everyone

56. Put your finger an inch away from Sasuke and say very loudly over and over "I'm not touching you"

57. Tell Shizune that Sasuke invited Tsunade to a beer fest

58. Poke him repeatedly each time saying "Poke"

59. Sing "Milkshake" everytime you see him

60. Tell Tsunade that Sasuke called her old

61. Invite people to watch him get his ass kicked

62. Ask Gaara if Sasuke was telling the truth when he called him gay

63. Watch Gaara attack Sasuke

64. Steal his tomatoes

65. Pinch his cheeks (butt or face)

66. Slap his butt

67. Whistle at him

68. Tell Sasuke you're his new sister-in-law

69. Call him a crybaby

70. Tell him to get over himself

71. Ask him if Orochimaru is good in bed

72. Tell him his father would be ashamed of him

73. Tell Neji Sasuke said he looked like a girl

74. Tell Kiba Sasuke said he was an ugly loser

75. Laugh hysterically at him all the time for no reason

76. Write "Loser " on his forehead

77. Put a "Kick Me" sign on his back

78. Tell Shino Sasuke killed his bugs

79. Ask Sasuke when he'll admit he loves Sakura

80. Write Sakura a letter from Sasuke saying that he loved her

81. Write Karin a letter from Sasuke saying that he loved her

82. Tell Sakura that Sasuke said her forhead was so big you could land a plane on it

83. Put a "Pinch my ass" sign on his back

84. Tell everyone Sasuke sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles

85. Spit on him

86. Sneeze on him

87. Ask Sasuke how he feels about being the ugly Uchiha

88. Ask Sasuke why his hair looks like a chicken's butt

89. Tell Lee that Sasuke said he was hot

90. Shave his head

91. Cough after everything he says

92. Draw a mustache on his face

93. Tell Orochimaru Sasuke said he was hot

94. Tell Kabuto that Sasuke said Orochimaru was hot

95. Post doctored photos of him online

96. Tell Sasuke that you accidentally killed Itachi

97. Tell Tsunade that Sasuke said she has a nice rack

98. Tell Sasuke how good Itachi is in bed

99. Tickle him

100. Kiss him

101. Make a list of 101 ways to piss off Sasuke


End file.
